Loose Screws
by danniocean
Summary: A Breakfast Club story including what becomes of John Bender and Claire Standish after detention. I know many people have done this already, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy this version! FYI: I'm changing this to an M rating due to the rules of the guidelines. If you feel that I have rated it wrong, please let me know.
1. Prologue

Hello fellow readers! Well I just finished my first fanfiction (After Prom which is a Pretty in Pink fanfic), and decided to get started on a new one.

* * *

><p><strong>I own no rights whatsoever to The Breakfast Club or its characters. <strong>

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Claire placed her earring in the palm of John's hand and then closed it. John leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. Claire pulled back when she felt the sparks on her lips. John leaned in again, but she moved to get into her father's BMW. They keep eye contact as her father drives away.<p>

"Who's the boy?" Her father asked.

"Oh no one…" She replied, peeking in the rear view mirror to try and catch one last glance of John.

"Well, how was detention?"

"Fine. Wasn't as bad as I expected. We had to write a report."

"Nice to know you weren't tortured _too_ much." Her father chuckled.

Claire leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes, glad she could still feel John's kiss. She smiled slightly.

It was too bad she probably wouldn't talk to him again.


	2. Chapter 1

That Sunday morning, Claire Standish woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. She sat up and stretched, then she looked over at her alarm clock. Her mouth dropped open when she saw it said 6:46 A.M. She had her own phone line and only her friends called her on it. Who could possibly be up at this hour? Certainly not _her_ friends. She scowled and reached over for the phone.

"What on earth are you thinking, calling me up at 7 in the morning on a Sunday?" She demanded.

"Hey, princess," replied the man on the other end.

"I'm not in the mood for dirty phone calls. Please leave me alone." She slammed down the phone and pulled a pillow over her head.

The phone rang again. Claire tossed the pillow across the room and snatched up the phone. "I asked you to leave me…"

"I was just wondering if you happened to have any other earrings I can have. I think I need to start spicing up my outfits."

"John?"

"That's my name." John Bender replied.

"What… what are doing calling me?"

"Is it a crime?"

Claire was silent for a moment.

"Go to fix your make-up?" sneered John.

"How did you get my number?"

"Ever heard of a phone book?"

"Oh." Claire twirled the phone cord around her finger.

"What are doing later?" John asked.

"Huh?"

"Wanna hang out or something?"

"A date?" Claire exclaimed.

"Absolutely not." John answered.

"Then why?"

"No special reason."

"What would we do?"

"What wouldn't we do?"

"Very funny." Claire replied. "I'm serious."

"Fine, we could get your American Express and go make a day of it."

"Yeah, right."

"Tsk tsk. Princess doesn't wanna spend time with me."

"That's not what I meant."

The dial tone began.

"Damn it!" Claire put the phone back on the receiver. She turned over in bed and pulled up the covers. It was way past the point of being able to fall asleep. She yawned and watched the clock tick by. Hopefully, John would call back.


	3. Chapter 2

Around 10 o'clock, Claire woke up and glanced at the clock. She sat up and stretched. She leaned over and checked her answering machine. Nothing.

She stood up and opened the window. She breathed in the warm air. It was wonderful weather, so she decided to head out and enjoy it. She got showered, got dressed, put on her make up, and grabbed her sunglasses before heading out.

She walked along the sidewalk in her neighborhood watching men was their cars, kids playing, and women gardening. Claire lived in a gated community and she loved when it was peaceful like it was now.

The memories of yesterday's detention flowed through her mind. It really was a good time. She thought about how she would actually enjoy having those people as her friends. But she couldn't be their friends. It sounded snobbish but high school is tough, and you have to be with the right people to get by.

She slipped her hands in her pockets. She wondered what John was doing. Not a good thing to wonder, she told herself. What if he was trying to call right now?

She turned and faced the house, bouncing on her feet and biting her nails. She sighed and headed back to the house, mumbling to herself about how ridiculous this was. She ran up upstairs to her room to find that the phone was not ringing. Why don't I call him? She thought. Claire wondered if he even had a phone. She went into her father's room and picked up a phone book. Licking her fingers, she turned to the B's. Oh, but she didn't know John's father's name. She sighed in frustration. From the other room, she heard the phone ringing. The sound scared her and she dropped the phone book. She ran into her room, jumped on the bed, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She panted.

"What are you out of breathe for? Your boyfriend in the room?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Know what else I don't have?"

"What's that?"

"My number in the phone book. I didn't have my number in the phone book."

There was silence.

"Did you hear me, John?"

"Yeah."

"So where did you get my number?"

"None ya. Say, if you're done asking questions, wanna do something?"

Claire smiled to herself. "Yeah."

"Alright then. Meet me at the school."

"The school?"

"Yeah, been there before? Meet me in 10 minutes." He hung up.

Claire tossed down the phone and jumped up. She ran to her closet to look for something to wear. She couldn't believe she was doing this.


	4. Chapter 3

Claire touched up her lipstick one more time before leaving the house.

"Dad?" She shouted before leaving the house.

"What?"

"Can I borrow the car?"

"Yeah, but don't be out too long, I have to go out tonight!"

"Alright!" Claire grabbed the keys and got in the car. She started it up and made her way to the school.

When she got there, she didn't see John anywhere. He did say the school, right? She didn't like the idea of being at the school alone to meet John. What were they even going to do?

"John?" She called out. No answer. "John, are you out here?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed. She turned around and punched John right in the eye.

John yelped and fell to the ground, grabbing his face. "What the hell?" He yelled.

"John! I'm so sorry! I… I thought you were somebody else!"

"Great way to start out!" He shouted, his eye watering.

"I'm so sorry." Claire repeated.

"That's okay, I didn't need my vision anyways."

Claire blushed in embarrassment. "So what are the plans for today? And why did you want me to meet you at the school?"

John pulled himself up off the ground and rubbed his eye. "Actually I wasn't planning on doing anything here. It's just a good place to meet. We're going somewhere else."

"Where?"

John strolled over to Claire's car and opened the passenger's door. "Come on, I'll show you where to go."

Claire hesitated. "Where are we going?" She repeated in a strict voice.

"We're going to a party at a friend's house."

Claire clenched her jaw. "What friend?" She didn't want to be with John's so-called friends any more than she wanted to swim with sharks.

"Does it matter?" John smirked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does matter."

John slammed the door closed. "You have any better ideas?" He said angrily.

"Anything is better than going to one of your friend's parties!"

"Something wrong with my friends?"

"Ugh, it doesn't even matter, let's just get out of here!" She shouted back.

John rolled his eyes. "Where to, princess?"

Claire thought for a moment and then grinned. "I have an idea."

Thanks for so many people adding this to their favorite stories! I'm so glad you like it!  
>I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update! I was in quite a writer's block!<p>

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! I had some serious writer's block and wanted to get you a good, long chapter.

Also, wow guys I can't believe how many people like this story! Thanks ever so much for the reviews/favorites/etc.! You're the ones who keep me going!

* * *

><p>Claire pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. John's jaw dropped when he saw where he had been taken.<p>

The building was huge and the flashing neon words 'dance hall' flashed and flickered above the doors.

"Are you insane? I don't dance." John turned to Claire. "Let's go somewhere else."

"No, you wanted a date, and this is where I want to go."

John scowled at her. He got out of the car and waited for Claire.

"Well?" John asked when Claire didn't want to get out. "Coming?"

"You have to open the door for me."

"You can open your own door, princess." John began strolling towards the building.

Claire angrily opened her door and jogged to catch up to him. "You're not being a very good date, you know." She grabbed John's arm. "Have you ever been on a proper date before?"

John rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

They entered the dance hall together and were greeted by the coat check. John handed her his beat up, torn jacket and tossed the woman a quarter. She did not seem pleased.

John and Claire stood awkwardly at the entrance, watching all the couples dance to a slow tune. Claire looked at John. "You going to ask me to dance?" She grinned.

John smirked back, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the dance floor. They stared at each other for a second, not sure what to do. After a few moments, John pulled her to him and they began to dance. Claire's heart raced. She had never been so nervous to be with a boy before. She wondered what would happen after their 'date'. Would he want to kiss her? Would he want to…? She closed her eyes and leaned her head against John. What am I even doing? She wondered.

John was surprised by how much he enjoyed this. Holding Claire made him happy. No girl made him happy. Well, they satisfied him, but that's not the same. His mind raced and he contemplated what they would do later. Was he supposed to just take her home? Would she want him to kiss her? Would she want to…? John had never worried about things like this before. Quite frankly, he didn't care about those things.

The slow song ended and an upbeat one started up. The two pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." Claire said. John nodded and she headed off.

Claire closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against the wall. She needed a moment to catch her breath. John made her feel incredible and she didn't want that. She could never be with him. It just wasn't possible. She felt the sobs rising in her throat. Don't cry, don't cry, she told herself. She couldn't help it though. The tears began to fall. Sometimes she wished she could just tell her friends she didn't care what they thought. She slammed her hand again the wall.

"Claire, you're not doing your makeup in there, are you?" John laughed from outside the bathroom door.

Claire cleared her throat. "Sorry, be there in a second!" She turned to the mirror, grabbed a paper towel, and wiped away the tears and smeared mascara. Good thing it's dark out there, Claire thought. After she got herself under control, she left the bathroom and found John waiting for her. "Done?" He asked.

Claire nodded. She didn't want to be here anymore. She knew her fun was blown.

She leaned up to John's ear and whispered, "Why don't we get out of here?" She knew that if he was thinking what she thought he was, he would be eager to go.

John was relieved. He really hated dancing to this pop junk. After he retrieved his jacket from the coat check, they walked back to the car silently.

This time, John opened the door for Claire. When they both got in, the silence was still unbroken.

Claire was starting the car when she felt John kiss her on the neck. She gasped and pulled back, looking him in the eyes. He grinned and pressed his lips to her shoulder. She shuddered at the feel of his breath against her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed. He slipped his hand under her skirt as her heart raced His fingers grazed the inside of her thigh. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard while his hands made their way inside her shirt.

"Let's move to the back seat." John breathed in her ear. They quickly got out and moved to the back.

John placed his hands on the small of her back and kissed her neck again and again. Claire moaned and leaned back so John could make his way on top of her. He pulled off her shirt and kissed her stomach, gripping her sides. Claire lost her breath when he lips reached the top of her panties.

Claire began to get nervous though when she felt John's erection against her leg. John pulled back and took off his shirt. He then kissed her thighs and proceeded to remove her skirt with his teeth.

She was embarrassed at him seeing her body, even if she was only half naked. Her cheeks were blazing red and she was glad it was too dark for John to notice.

She could feel his hands moving up her back to undo her bra.

_Have you ever been felt up?_

Claire remembered John's embarrassing questions.

_Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... hoping to God your parents don't walk in?_

"Help me," John whispered, pulling Claire's hands to his pants zipper.

_Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned. _

She shook as she undid his pants. He gasped at the feel of her hands against him.

_Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?_

"Come on." John encouraged Claire and guided her hands into his underwear.

Claire pulled away and pushed John off of her. "John, stop."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to do this." The tears came back to her eyes.

"Why the hell not? Back inside it seemed you were eager to go." John sneered.

"I just wanted to get out of there okay?" Claire shouted.

John pulled his shirt on angrily. "Embarrassed to be seen with me? Am I so awful to be seen with?"

"No! I didn't say that!"

"But you thought it."

Claire was quiet.

John scoffed "Let's just get out of here. I'll drive." He tossed Claire's shirt back to her and slid into the driver's seat.

It was complete silence during the trip to Claire's house. John dropped off Claire, tossed her the keys, and turned to walk off.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Claire asked in a raspy voice.

"I don't want anything from you."

Claire watched John's silhouette disappear down the sidewalk.

He hadn't even said goodbye.


End file.
